


Accounting Transparency

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Car Sex, F/M, Fingering, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Belle and Dorian come clean about their relationship to the office and new rules of conduct must be enforced.





	Accounting Transparency

Belle shouldn’t be as nervous as she was. On Sunday, before he took her home she and Dorian had sat down and had a long conversation where they mapped out exactly how best to break the news to the office about their relationship and how to handle everything afterward. There was a partner’s meeting every Monday morning where they would go over strategies for the week and what cases were coming up – and this week, Dorian would also be telling them that he’d started dating his assistant. Once that was done, she was probably going to have to sign a paper giving up the right to sue if things went bad for them. After that they’d decided to let things spread naturally from there. There would be no big announcement, no grand public gesture – she was going to quietly tell a few people and let the news spread organically. She’d even chosen who she’d first give the news to, so now all that was left to do was to wait and it was driving her up the wall.

He hadn’t called her into his office before the meeting, because they were trying to keep everything above-board at the office from now on, and it was killing her nerves to not be able to talk to him. She _needed_ something to settle her nerves, and up until she walked into work that morning that _something_ would have been him.

So, instead she tried to focus on work as she watched him walk into the conference room, and then she tried to focus on work while he was in there talking about whatever it was they did, then she tried even harder to focus when they finally left and she could see all the other partners trying not to be too obvious about looking at her as they all headed back to their offices. She was entirely unsuccessful in all endeavors.

Dorian passed her desk on his way back from the meeting and he paused next to her for a moment during which she couldn’t stop herself from looking up at him as though waiting for his command.

“Miss French, can I see you in my office?” he asked dispassionately, barely waiting for her to nod before he walked away. She got to her feet as quickly as she could and tried not to jog after him. He was standing at his desk when she got in and her knees went weak for a moment. She almost shut the door out of habit but caught herself – nobody needed to think they were having sex in the office even if it was true. 

She looked at him questioningly, he’d know the correct answer and she trusted him to make the decision. 

“You can shut the door,” he said with a little nod. “This shouldn’t take too long.”

Belle followed his direction and then he gestured her towards one of the chairs facing his desk and moved behind the desk to claim his own seat. It was so different than her usual experiences in this room and she hated every second of walking to the chair and sitting primly in it.

“Do I want to know how the meeting went?” she asked. She was sure it had been fine, but this whole professionalism was driving her crazy. He hadn’t been this formal with her since she could remember – even before she’d first sucked his cock.

“It’s all taken care of,” he replied quickly, and she felt more relieved than she’d thought she would at that. “You will have to sign a document that it’s a consensual relationship that we’ll keep on file, but otherwise it’s not going to be a problem for them. I did have to swear up and down that we’ve never done anything in the office, though, so from here on out this needs to be completely above board.”

“Above board?”

“No more dictation, no more ‘helping’ with the conference calls, no more lunches in the office…” His voice trailed off and she understood immediately what he meant. She’d known this would happen, but it was still incredibly disappointing to lose all of her favorite things about her day. She’d wanted to be public with him, wanted this to be a real relationship that she could talk about, but she also didn’t want to lose everything that made them special.

“Anything else?” she asked, trying to match his business-like demeanor but not sure she was succeeding. She loved when he was brusque with her, and no matter the topic of conversation it was doing a damn good job of getting her wound up. Not that she had needed a lot of help getting wound up in general, especially when she was already nervous, but none of this was doing her any favors.

“After this I’m afraid we’re going to have to start leaving the door open unless we’re working on something confidential.”

So that was at least something, she might be able to get a few quickies throughout the week. Probably not right away, but there was hope for it. She squirmed at the thought and she could see the moment it registered for him why she’d done it. His pupils dilated and he was watching her so intensely that she felt a warmth between her legs and couldn’t help rubbing her thighs together.

“Sit still,” he said firmly and she froze as well as she could. It felt like being a teenager again called into the principal’s office for some mischief and unsure if she wanted to be punished or not. “If I need to do something to make you sit I will, Miss French, but I assure you that we don’t have enough time for it to be particularly satisfying for you.”

The threat almost had her moaning in her chair, but she was good and stayed as still as she could.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Gold,” she replied. She took a deep breath and dug her fingers into the seat of her chair until she’d calmed down enough to continue the conversation. “What _can_ we still do now?” she asked him.

“I’m not sure I should tell you if you’re going to be so wound up just from hearing what’s off the table now,” he said teasingly. “But we can certainly go out to lunch if you’d like, you can spend the night at my place, we can go on dates...we can do anything anyone else can do. Just not at work.”

And that was why this had been a good idea, because she did want to do all those things. She wanted to spend time with him and let people who knew them know that they were together. It would be worth it, it had to be worth it.

“Can we go someplace for lunch today?” she asked him.

“Of course. Anyplace you like, just name it.”

“Your car?”

It took a minute for him to figure out what she’d meant, but as soon as he did he smiled and leaned back in his chair. He raked his eyes over her body suggestively and she felt herself flush. She needed this desperately, and she would be relieved when it was finally time to go out.

 

It had taken no time at all for the rumor mill to spread the story of their relationship around the office, though Belle hadn’t really expected it to. What _had_ been unexpected, however, was that no one was acting weird about it. It made sense in a way, really. She wasn’t by any means the first assistant to date her boss and it was far enough away from his divorce. She thought the receptionist might have given her a few funny looks, but nobody else seemed to care. It was actually a nice surprise, though it did little for the low level of arousal she’d been feeling all day.

By half past eleven she was mostly functioning, but there was still an innate _awareness_ of him being nearby and her not being able to go see him. It was strange how much less like a couple they acted once everyone knew they were a couple, even if they were going out for lunch as a real couple today. Well, _lunch._ Belle didn’t have any intention of eating anything, she just desperately wanted to be allowed to touch him.

“Belle,” she heard her name called across the open area of the office and spun around to see him standing at his door with his coat on his arm. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” she said quickly. She felt eyes on her from the other assistants and was sure she must be blushing as she hurried to save her work and grab her purse and sweater before getting up and going to join him. She hadn’t expected that they’d leave for lunch this early. It wasn’t inappropriate, but he’d always been the sort to take off later in the day.

She had no compunctions about leaving early, though, especially not when she’d been unable to actually do anything with him all day (although she was likely to get an hour of work together with the door open that afternoon). Who cared if everyone was going to talk at this point? They could be discrete in the office.

He led her to his car quietly, and once she was finally ensconced in the passenger seat she felt a surge of calm spread through her. It was just them now, and they were free to do whatever they liked.

“How are you holding up?” he asked her as he put his key in the ignition.

“It’s so weird being away from you all day. I’m not used to it.”

“Well, we always knew that was a temporary arrangement. It wasn’t ethical what we were doing.”

“I know,” she replied. “But it was a lot of fun though.”

He laughed and put the car into gear. She was practically bouncing in her seat as he pulled out of the parking spot and started driving, and that excitement was the only reason she could think of for why it took her so long to realize he wasn’t driving towards the exit, instead he was heading deeper into the parking garage.

“Where are we going?” she asked him, already feeling her stomach flip with anticipation. Whatever it was, he was obviously planning _something_ interesting.

“You’ll see,” he replied with a smirk as they continued down.

Most people parked in the upper levels of the garage closer to the office and the entrance. By the time they were on the lowest level of the garage, there were only a handful of cars towards the ramp. Mr. Gold, however, pulled into the furthest parking space in the back underneath a burned out light that maintenance was apparently ignoring due to nobody using this section of the garage. Now she understood why he’d wanted to leave early, to ensure that no one would come out and catch them in the act of whatever he had planned. He really was the best.

Belle was in his lap almost as soon as he’d parked the car, she’d been waiting far too long to get her hands on him to wait any longer than she absolutely had to in order to kiss him. Kissing him felt like her entire life suddenly made sense again, everything about him centered her and made her feel safe and steady in a way she never felt when he wasn’t touching her. He had his left hand in her hair and his right resting possessively on her thigh and she’d have stayed there forever.

Too soon, he pulled her away and the only protest she could muster was a soft moan.

“Get in the backseat, my dear,” he said, tapping her hip lightly. 

She was sure she was going to just fall straight over when she had to stand, but he opened the car door so she could get out and helped hold her steady as she got out of the car. He followed close behind, his hand never leaving her arm as he opened the door to the back seat and helped her in. Belle got back in and scooted down towards the far door, waiting for him to join her.

“Turn around and face the window,” he said firmly. “And pull your legs up on the seat.”

Belle couldn’t even speak she was so excited. She simply nodded and did as he said, tucking her legs beneath her as she looked out the window. She could feel the seat sag a little as he slid in behind her, and then the sound of the door closing. There was no telling what he was doing until his tie came around her face to cover her eyes, and then he knotted it behind her head.

“Comfortable?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Good. Put your hands on the handle above the window.”

She felt around until she could grab it, and then waited. His arms were around her and she heard the seat belt being pulled out and then he was wrapping it around her wrists to tie her to the handle. She had no idea how he’d tied it, but once he was done she tested her bonds and found herself pretty well secured to the car. She was now totally at his mercy.

His hands were on her hips and he pulled her up so she was kneeling on the seat with one foot propped on the floor of the car. He pushed her skirt up slowly, and then pulled her panties down to her knees – she was totally exposed and absolutely thrilled by it. It only took him a few moments to guide her legs out of her panties, and once that was done it wasn’t even a surprise to feel the fabric at her lips and she opened her mouth eagerly, letting him guide the makeshift gag into her mouth.

“Are you comfortable, dear?” he asked, and she nodded. All she wanted in the world was for him to touch her, and the sooner he was assured of her pleasure at this new turn of events the sooner that would happen. He hummed his approval and started stroking her ass and thighs languidly before giving her a firm slap across the left side of her ass that made her cry out into her gag. He was going to drive her absolutely insane and she would love every second of it.

His fingers dipped inside of her pussy slowly, and Belle just tried to breathe as he teased her open, spreading her with two fingers teasingly. She was thankful in that moment for the gag that turned what she was sure would have been a scream of pleasure into a muffled moan that just seemed to encourage him to start fingering her in earnest. He was just _so_ good at this she could hardly stand it. Pleasure was already coiling low in her belly and he wasn’t doing anything to discourage her from an orgasm. It was almost too soon that she felt his thumb on her clit, circling a few times and then pressing hard on a spot that he knew always drove her crazy. She cried out into the gag again as her body shook through a climax.

He didn’t push her through the orgasm and into another like usual, and as her brain started to clear in the aftermath it occurred to her that they were probably in a hurry compared to their usual encounters. It was an unpleasant revelation, but she refused to be disappointed. If they were public, it meant they could spend more time in either of their homes and that ultimately meant a lot of good things could happen after work now. And anyway, he didn’t give her much time to lament the relative quickness of her orgasm. She heard his belt and zipper behind her, and then his hands went to her hips and carefully pulled her down to an almost seated position. She felt his right leg between hers and his left leg was on the floor behind hers when he scooted underneath her.

Mr. Gold’s left hand rested on her lower belly and she felt his right hand underneath her, lining his cock up with her entrance. Then he was rising up behind her and she felt the head of his cock enter her slowly. He moved his hand to her hip, pulling her down onto him. The position was amazing. It was some hybrid of reverse cowgirl and doggy style and it had him seated deep inside of her with the slightly cramped quarters forcing her legs together just enough that she could feel every millimeter of him as he pulled her down into his lap and buried himself completely inside her.

He moved his hand from her hip, hooking it over her shoulder and slowly lifting her up before bringing her back down hard. He kept guiding her up and down at a slow, hard pace, and Belle did what she could to help with her hands tied as they were but for the most part she was at his mercy to set the pace at which he was going to fuck her. He was groaning in her ear with each thrust, and as his pace began to increase so did her arousal. She felt fuller than she was used to and his cock was pressed right into her g-spot with each and every thrust. 

The leverage in that position was amazing, and Belle felt like he was reaching every bit of her as he fucked her. Her body was starting to tense again, and then suddenly every nerve ending in her body was going haywire with an orgasm that shook her uncontrollably. His voice in her ear had become huskier and as her muscles spasmed she heard him cry out and felt him bury himself deep inside of her as he came.

Belle’s breath was coming fast as she relaxed into him, but she didn’t want him to move. Everything felt amazing, and she couldn’t imagine a better way to spend the rest of the day than right here with his cock in her and his body pressed against hers from behind.

It was phenomenally disappointing when she felt him pull away from her, and she registered her discontent by whining into her gag. She heard him chuckle at her indignation and then he kissed the back of her neck softly which sent a little chill down her spine. Damn him for being so sexy.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked before he pulled the panties from her lip.

“Yeah,” she said after taking a second to remember how to speak. “My mouth is a little dry, though.”

“Sorry about that. I think I have some water around here someplace.”

“It’s fine, I like the reminder.”

She knew that he’d be a little turned on by that admission, but she liked that. She liked the power of being able to turn him on, and the safety of knowing that no matter what she said or did he’d still take care of her. He slowly untied the blindfold and she blinked even at the low light of the parking garage after the total darkness as he undid the loops of seat belt that kept her hands tied to the handle above the window. Once the bonds were undone, all Belle could do was collapse against him and let him cradle her. Her legs were shaking from the strain of having kept her body upright this entire time and anyway, she needed to be close to him.

“How much longer do we have?” she asked him once she could speak.

He checked his watch and frowned.

“Another five minutes or so before we should head back, unfortunately. I don’t want to get caught down here in the backseat.”

“That’s disappointing.”

“It is. I’m sorry we never got to lunch.”

“Don’t be,” she replied. “I had a good time and I really needed this today.”

“I know this is going to take some getting used to, but I think it’ll be worth it in the long run.”

“I know. But I am going to miss the thrill of it.”

“I will, too.” He was quiet for a moment before kissing the top of her head and guiding her upright. “Come on,” he added. “Let’s go back up. I’ll order sandwiches for us once everyone is gone and we can eat in my office with the door open.”

It was a nice compromise, and Belle would really enjoy actually getting to eat with him someplace besides her apartment. Still, there was one thing missing.

“I think you’re forgetting something first,” she said.

“What would that be?”

“I need my panties back,” she replied with a smirk, and she raised her skirt so he could see that she was still entirely bare.

He smirked at her and leaned forward to kiss her hard, and she returned the kiss as best she could as she felt his fingers and the panties begin to work their way inside of her. The more things changed, the more she was going to work to make sure that at least some things stayed the same.


End file.
